dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Sitting on Babies
'Summary' Rei desperately needs money, so she offers to babysit Blue's kids while their out. But how much will this cause for Rei? 'Characters' *Rei *Blue *Pink *Navy *Blink *Lavender *Rapper (semi-antagonist) *Kari (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Rei was at an ice cream stand with Rapper standing behind her.) Ice Cream Man: (bored) What ice cream would you like today ma'am? Rei: Mint Chocolate Chip! Ice Cream Man: Alrighty then, that'll be five dollars. Rei: (reaches into her pocket for a moment) (whispers to Rapper) Shit. All I've got is three dollars. Rapper: (sighs) Alright. (goes to the stand) I'll pay for it. (gives him five dollars) Ice Cream Man: Thank you. Rapper: (thinks) Next time, I'm stealing it. (Later shows Rapper and Rei sitting on a park bench while she licks her ice cream.) Rei: Well what do ya know. Kari was right. This shit is pretty good. Rapper: (sarcastically) Yeah, you know what else? (normally) You are like, fucking poor. Rei: Excuse me?! Rapper: That's the third time this week I've had to pay for something you couldn't pay for. Rei: So?! You're my boyfriend! Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing? Rapper: (laughs) I'm just messing with ya. (kisses Rei's forehead as she blushes) But really, I think you should get a job. (Rei groans at his suggestion.) Rapper: Alright then, fine. It's your decision. I gotta go, I'm late for a gun fight. (kisses her cheek and heads off) Rei: Alright. See ya. (Rei then finishes her Ice Cream, but then thinks about what Rapper said about her getting a job.) Rei: (sighs after a few seconds) I'll do it...but I'll probably hate myself in the morning. (Rei then notices Blue with Pink near the lake.) Blue: Man Pink! What are we gonna do?! All of our Babysitters won't be available tonight! Pink: Don't worry Blue! I'm sure we'll think of something.. (Rei thinks about it for a bit, she sighs, then heads over to Blue and Pink.) Rei: Hey. Blue: Uhh, hello? Pink: What do you want...? Rei: ... (takes a deep breath) I heard something about babysitters, right? Blue: Well, uh- Pink: No! No! NO! I don't trust a girl like you with my babies! Rei: Okay, look. I'm in a desperate need of money right now, and unless I want my boyfriend to keep calling me "poor" for the rest of my life, I promise I at least won't kill them. Blue: Hmm... (thinks about it for a minute) Alright, your hired. Come to our place at 7pm. Pink: Keep the kids entertained, change and feed Lavender, and don't say or do anything bad! Because If you did! I'll- Blue: Pink, calm down. (Later at 7pm, Rei shows up.) Blue: Good your here. Rei: Yeah. I can see that. Blue: Oh, and if the kids are too rough for you, just call us and we'll take care of them. Rei: Fine. (Blue and Pink leave, as she meets the kids.) Blink: Heeyy... Your not the usual babysitter! Navy: Big bro, chill out. She must be new, there's no way to say that to a new babysitter! Hi, I'm Navy. (shakes Rei's hand) Rei: ...Sup. I'm only here for tonight, so don't whine about your other babysitters not being here. They'll be back. Navy: Hey... you look familliar... (glares at her) Rei: Yeah whatever. (to Blink) So, what do you guys usually eat around here? Blink: Uhh, we have steak, and ham, and some Turkey for Christmas, and yummy ice cream! Rei: Alright then. (smirks) Good choices there. I could go for some meat. Blink: Now why don't we play some games! Like a TIC- (Navy slaps Blink's mouth) Navy: NO!! We're not doing another tickle fight!! Besides, (to the 4th wall) You do it in like, EVERY episode! Rei: Meh. Not much of a game person... Unless we're talking video games, of course. Blink: Well, we have quite a lot actually! Rei: Such as? Blink: Well, Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sonic, and other Racing games! Rei: Booori-- (thinks back at Rapper calling her "poor") I-I mean, sure! Navy: Sweet. (Shows Rei playing Super Smash Bros, as she starts enjoying it.) Rei: (thinks while grinning) I am so gonna pop that Jigglypuff. Blink: Yay! You won! Rei: WHOO! FU-- I mean, heck yeah. (Navy glares at Rei.) (Rei then hears Lavender crying from her room.) Rei: Does anyone else hear that? Blink: It must be Lavender. Our baby sister. (Rei goes up to the room, and finds Lavender crying on her bed.) Rei: Alright. What's your-- (sniffs, then back away fast) Ugh! (Later shows Rei washing her hands in the bathroom.) Rei: I hate my life. (Rei then hears breaking objects from downstairs.) Rei; (groans) What now? (rushes downstairs) (Rei notices Blink and Navy playing with a soccer ball in the living room, as it breaks objects.) Navy: Ah crap, it's the babysitter. (Rei notices all the broken objects, hears Navy swear, and gets really angry.) Rei: Who...the...ffffffffFUCK gave you the right to play soccer indoors?! Navy: Hey! You swore! You said a bad word! Rei: Look who's talking! Just for that, you're gonna put that ball away this instant! Blink: We're sorry! (Navy puts the ball away.) Rei: You better be, because you're also gonna clean up this mess! Blink: But we don't know how to! YOU clean it! (Rei gets more angry and is about to slap Blink.) (Rei takes a deep breath to resist slapping him. But right afterwards, Rei grins at him very creepily.) Rei: I'm not the one who broke them... Blink: (scared) That's scary! Navy: Alright you! We'll clean it! (They clean it up while Rei storms off upstairs.) Rei: Men; they're such pains. Navy: (whispers to Blink) She is like, the worst babysitter ever. Blink: Yeah! She's mean! Navy: Well, we DID make this mess. But if she's gonna be like this, we should teach her a lesson. Blink: (gasps) Like tickle torturing her? Navy: (sighs) Fine, but this is the last time! (to the 4th wall) We'll take a break after this episode. (Shows Rei in Blue and Pink's room looking at the clock, showing Blue and Pink will be home in 30 minutes.) Rei: (sighs) The time better go faster. I don't think I can handle these brats anymore. Navy: GET HER!! (Blink and Navy tackle Rei, as they tie her up on the bed.) Rei: HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Navy: Babysitters are never mean to kids. Blink: You are creepy... Rei: Sheesh! I didn't mean to be mean. You just, you know, made me angry! Navy: Well we STILL cleaned it up! AND you said the F word! That's bad! Blink: So we're gonna take a little revenge! (hops onto the bed) Rei: Alright! I'm sorry for swearing! Blink: Too late! (Blink starts tickling Rei's stomach) Rei: Oh come on! I apologized! Blink: We know! We're just playing with you! (Rei starts laughing from the tickling.) Rei: (cries as she laughs) Why did I bother to take this stupid job?! Blink: Aww. (stops tickling) I think she's sad. (unties Rei) (Rei is still crying.) Blink: Aww, it's okay! Don't cry! (pats Rei's back) Rei: Leave me alone! Blink: Why are you crying? Rei: (sniffs) I never wanted to take this job in the first place. I hate kids! I'm only doing this because my boyfriend called me poor! Blink: But, you don't have to listen to your friend. Everybody should be nice to each other. Navy: Don't worry, we promise we'll be extra nicer to you, we understand your crisis. (Blink rubs Rei's eyes.) Rei: (sniffs) Okay... Blink: We love you babysitter, and we want you to be happy! Navy: Yeah, your a pretty good babysitter. (Rei smiles at the two.) Rei: ...Thanks. (Blink and Navy hug Rei. She looks a little shocked, but smiles and hugs the two.) Blue: (walks in) We're back! Is everything okay? (They see Rei hugging the two.) Pink: Wha-? Is she-? Blue: Guess we could trust her after all huh? Pink: I guess... (Later shows Rei at the park with Rapper, getting ice cream.) Ice Cream Man: (bored) What ice cream would you like today ma'am? Rei: Mint Chocolate Chip! Ice Cream Man: That'll be five dollars. Rapper: (sighs) Alright Rei, I'll- (He sees Rei paying five dollars to the Ice Cream Man.) Rapper: Wow, you must have gotten more money. Rei: Oh, you mean THIS? (shows her two hundred dollars) Rapper: WHAT THE FUCK?! Where did you get that much money?! Rei: Let's say a particullar babysitting job earned me some. Rapper: FUCK! Now I can't call you 'poor' anymore! Rei: Suck it. (END) 'Gallery' Request 7 (Yoshi).png|Rei being tickled by Blink while being tied up Request 10 (Yoshi).png|Rei picking up Lavender Request 11 (Yoshi).png|Rei washing her hands 'Poll' What do you think about Rei Sitting on Babies? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes